I think i'm in love with You
by Shadowolf XIII
Summary: Chapter3 is now up! Okay after Leon past out from loss most of his blood due to the demon's attack on him, Raven and the others rushed him into the medical room so Raven could heal him. But can she? or will this be the end to Leon's fight. (First Person)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1: Getting use to Thing:

I sat across from Raven as she read her book while the other three were trying to teach Starfire how to play videogames while I was working at my best drawing yet this drawing was like no other I had even drawn before this picture is of Raven since I has just recently token up drawing people when I normal draw things from my mind.

Such as Dragons, Griffins, Unicorns and Phoenixes or other mythical creatures that I knew every well were really on my home planet, I don't know why I decide to take up drawing people I just thought I would be fun so I did and the first person I started to draw was Raven don't asked why I just thought she would be the prefect one to start my new drawing on.

I did not need you keep looking up at Raven to draw her only now and then was good enough for me well that and her having that book in front of her did not help much either but I made due with what I had to work with, Raven did not know that I was drawing her I like my work to be secret until it was finished that way I could surprise them with my work of art.

As I was hard at my work Beastboy my new friend called to me "hay dude want to join in the fun of beating Cyborg in this racing game" Beastboy called to me from the living area, I looked up from my work to reply to him

"um not thanks" I replied looked over at the clock before Cyborg called to me as well

"hay Leon remember your one of us now so when even you want to join in and pound Beastboy into brake dust just let me know okay" Cyborg told me as I could up to go to my room as I gathered up my things to leave.

As I went to leave the living room to go to my room Robin looked up to see me leaving and asked where I was off to "hay Leon where you off to so soon?" he asked me, I turned around to look at him

"It's called to my room to fall asleep" I replied

"what this early?" Cyborg asked, I looked over to the clock

"you call midnight early where you come from" I replied as I left the living room and made my way to my room.

My room was in the upper basement of the tower not the bas basement but the upper basement that use to be used to hold their older weapons then things like that until I joined them, I made the upper basement my room it took me some time but with help I pulled it off and turned a dark nothing room into a temple of the moon which I was ever proud of till this every day.

I still remember the day I join the Teen Titans in their fight against Slade who I had no idea about and still have no idea about but that day I meet the Titans was on hell of a fight we worked together in.

Beginning of flashback 

I had came to Gothem only looking for a brake from fighting but found myself in more of a fight then ever before when I had stop to eat a local pizza place, I was ordering my pizza when I looked over my shoulder to see a group of five ordering pizza as well they did not look normal to me.

The first of them looked like a normal human male with short black hair with a black mask over his eyes and wearing a black cape lined with yellow, the second was just over my knowledge of people on Earth she had long reddish hair and emerald eyes.

The third was a elf looking creature with short green fur I truly had no idea what he was, the fourth was a cyborg and oddly enough that was his name and the last the fifth was a Goth with short purplish hair with dark blue eyes and a red dot on her forehead wearing a black tight sort of uniform with a dark blue cloak over that with a crimson red brimstone holding around her body.

It was not until my pizza finally come that I heard a loud crashing sound coming from way behind me along with people screaming when the group of five behind me got up and the one with the shot black hair yelled "Titans Go!!!" before they rushed off to see what had made the crushing sound.

I was not overly happy with my day I had came to this city looking for rest and peace when I found more fighting but I had a feeling that who even these five are that they would need my help to bring down what ever it was that made that sound.

As ran after the five of them until I found them surrounding a large dragon like beast with more then one head that I knew as a Hydra right then I knew they would need my help so with out even asking if they need my help I stepped up between the Goth and the green elf and explained to them what it was.

"Watch out that's a Hydra it was the ability to grow back two heads for the price of one" I told them, the Goth turned to look at me

"who are you and how do you know this?" she asked me

"first of all the names Leon and I know this because where I come from Hydras are seen all to much" I replied.

"And where are you from?" the Goth asked me

"lets just say it's a planet that was not been tamed before" I replied as the cyborg walked up to me and asked me how to beat it if they could not take off it's head

"so your saying it grows back two head if we take of it's one head so how to we beat this thing" the cyborg asked me.

"Okay gather around" I told them as I looked up at the Hydra "the way to beat this thing is not do difficult if you can attack it's head then you must..." I started to tell them but the Goth cut me off with the answer

"if we can attack it's head then go for it's body" she said as I looked over at her with a dark mischievous smile on my face.

"You got it right Lovely" I replied, the Goth gave me a dark glare I knew from that day she did not like being called lovely "okay you heard her attack it's body not it's head" I told them all "oh ha I forgot to tell you all that a Hydra will not just let you attack it's body so two of us will have to keep it's head preoccupied while the rest go for the kill" I told them.

The Goth looked over at me from talking to the shot black haired guy who she called Robin "what your going to help us?" she asked me

"well I'm not here to watch so yah I'm going to help you all" I replied "so I nominate myself to distract the Hydras head" I said when the short black hair guy by the name of Robin spoke up

"not alone you will not Raven you will help Leon here deal with it's head while me, Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire go for it's body got that everyone" he told me and his friends.

I looked over to the others around me "so that's your name so you" I said looking to the Goth "so you are Raven" I said and with a nodded she replied

"yes I'm Raven and not lovely" she told me

"and who is Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire?" I asked.

Beastboy the green elf stepped forward asking his name "I'm Beastboy and the big metal guy is Cyborg and her over there beside Robin she Starfire" Beastboy explained to me, I laughed

"well I can see that now since Cyborg is a cyborg" I replied "and after head you call out your name I should of seen that Starfire is the one beside Robin and would Robin be your leader?" I asked

"yes I'm the leader of their team called the Teen Titans" he told me "but now we must deal with he Hydra" he added as the beast came closer to us.

"right you are Robin so let us put it out of it's misery oh and sorry if I sound dark but that's how I'm some times" I said as Robin and the other three leaped into action as me and Raven started to distract the Hydra's head with out cutting it off.

I closed my eyes as the Hydra seen my and lunged it's head down at me to kill me in one powerful blow, Raven looked over at me to see that I had my eyes close so with out even think of what I was doing she started to chant "Azarath Merton..." but she did not even finish the last incantation before he held out my hands and yelled "PHOENIX FROM WITHIN COME OUT" I yelled as fire rushed from my hands as a great wall of fire rushed out before me and Raven in the form of a Phoenix.

The Hydra's head crashed into the wall of fire as the best stumbled back wards as it's head hit the ground not dead just stunted from my fire wall, I opened my eyes to see that my fire wall had worked in stunning the Hydra for some time, Raven turned to looked at me in disbelief of what I had just done, I said nothing as my fire wall vanished back into my hands.

I turned to look at Raven and I noticed that she had that look on her face again that look that sent a cold blast of energy down my back, I looked over at the Hydra to see that it was starting to come back around I looked over to where Robin and the other where to see that they were ready to attack the body of the Hydra.

"Robin now would be that best time to attack before it wakes back up again" I yelled at him as he nodded and told Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire attack the Hydra's body with all they got.

I watched as Beastboy turned into a T-rex and bite into the side of the Hydra's body as Cyborg fired off his energy blaster at the Hydra's other side as Cyborg's energy blast hit the Hydra woke back up and turned to Robin and the other.

My eyes widened as Raven started to chant to save her friends while I summoned the power of the forbidden twilight Phoenix from with in me, I turned to look at Raven and noticed that her eyes were glowing white, I thought about this when I invoke my powers my eyes glow twilight a mix of black and dark blue.

Raven finished her chanted as I looked behind me to see three large rocks come flying from no where engulfed in Raven's black aura the three large rocks hit right center with the Hydra's head before it could get to Robin and the others.

Raven had saved her friends but not herself as the Hydra turned it's head on Raven firing from it's mouth green fire one of the hottest flames known to my people I know if that fire hit Raven it was game over for her and I also knew that she would not have time to defend herself before it hit her.

Raven's eyes widened as I jumped in front of her and held out my hands in front of my as the green fire hit my hands I invoked the last of my twilight powers and forced the Hydra's green flames back at him.

Raven turned to look at me as the Hydra's head busted into green flames, I had save Raven's life but caused us more of a problem now with the Hydra's one head dieing it would soon start to spawn two head's in the loss of it first head.

I looked over at Robin and the other as they stared at the Hydra's dieing head before I yelled at them "Robin hurry before it grows two more head hurry finish it NOW" I yelled as he nodded throwing some king of devise at the Hydra's body once the devise attached onto the side of the Hydra it exploded.

After Robin's devise went off it was up to Starfire as she flow over the Hydra her eyes started to glow pure emerald green as she held out her hands and fired a pure stream of emerald energy at the top of the Hydra's body and this caused it's to take it's last breath as the Hydras turned to looked at Robin and the other then back at me and Raven before it's head went limp hitting the ground.

There came a loud cheering from Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire and a lot of other people who had seen the battle with the Hydra, I let out a sigh of relief and so did Raven right after me I turned to looked at her before I looked back at he dead Hydra before me.

As I stood there looking at it wondering how it got to Earth Raven came over beside me and spoke to me "I my apologies" Raven told me, I looked over at her

"for what?" I asked

"for misjudging you that's why" she replied with a grin as Robin and the others came over beside me as well.

"We always have to say we are sorry for misjudging you" Robin told me as held out his hand, I shook my head it was not everyday that you made friends with a group of five heroes such as the Titans I told myself taking Robins hand and shock it.

Robin looked me in the eyes and I could tell just by the way he looked at me that he was going to ask me to join the team and I was right to, "Leon your powers the you have within you are nothing I have even seen before I and I'm sure the rest of my friends how be more then honored if you join our team" Robin told me, there was along silences as they waited for me to give them my answer.

I looked down at the ground I wished to get away from fighting and all that I told myself but if I join them it would be for a better cause to fight as I thought about it I heard Beastboy say "dude you've got to join us you're the coolest" he told me as I looked back up as Cyborg spoke to me to.

"Beastboy's right man you have to join us it's not everyday we meet a gut who knows everything on mythical monsters" he told me, I felt embarrassed I was getting commented by a elite team of heroes when I myself was nothing compared to them.

Then as I was about to give my answer Raven spoke up "if you join are not it dose not matter to me but if you do join us please stop calling me lovely" Raven told me, I shook my head and with a laughed I told me my answer.

"Ah what the heck sign me up" I replied as Beastboy and Cyborg let out loud cheer,

"well then Leon welcome to the Teen Titans" Robin told me as Starfire who was quiet all this time suddenly said

"oh good a new friend" she told me as I looked over at Robin

"is this normal of her or must I learn a hole now way of specking?" I asked him

"that's Star's way of saying she overly happy to have you join the team" Robin replied.

I looked over at Raven who was trying to read my mind "hay lovely don't get lost in my head now" I told her as she rolled her eyes and groaned at me

"don't worry about Raven she'll get use to you calling her that" Robin told me

"good because that my nickname for her right lovely" I replied with a laughed.

End of flashback 

As I laid down on my bed and drifted off into a dark sleep I thought of just how more difficult and interesting my life is going to be that now I am a member of the Teen Titans the only thing was I had no idea just how more dangerous my life would get in the next few day.

Shadowolf XIII: "Hay all you Teen Titans funs out there working hard on your stories I want to know what you think of my every first, first person Teen Titans fan fiction so if you actually finished reading this first chapter because yes I know it is ever long I want you to review it just because I need to know what you all think and don't think about this chapter.

Oh yes I almost forgot I will be doing a Titans pole at the end of every chapter in this book if I can think of enough pole ideas that is so for this chapter's pole I want to know who you think is the coolest or best Teen Titans out of the five Titans, so vote for your favorite Titans and who even wins I'll let you all know.

Well that's it for now so keep reading and remember Teen Titans Rule!!!".


	2. Chapter2: Dark then Death

Shadowolf XIII: "First of all I would like to thank all my reviewers for telling me know what they think about my Chapter1 and giving me some helpful hits on making my story better, I really appreciate it when all you tell me what needs fixing but don't be to hard core on me after all I'm a amateur writer. Secondly the on the pole for the favorite Titan well so far Raven's is winning by one point with the other following her, well I will keep you posted on the pole but for now just enjoy the second Chapter".

Chapter2: Darker then Death:

I woke up to the smell of burning food, I groaned I did not wish to get up yet but I knew once I was up it was impossible for me to fall back asleep right away, with a long yawn I got up and out of bed and moved over to my desk and looked into my mirror.

I was shock to see just how tired I still was but with that horrible smell in the air I had no choose but to get up so after getting dressed and brushing my hair I finally went upstairs to see what was cooking even if I was not going to eat it.

As I walked down the hallway I was join but Raven who also was woke up but the horrible smell of burnt food, I looked over at Raven with no much on my mind to talk about "so lovely who you thinks cooking?" I asked for the fun of it.

Raven turned to look at me with the dark glare that sent a shiver down my back and up again "I know I know don't call you lovely but I can stop when it's true" I replied, Raven gave me that shock look as we walked into the kitchen, I stopped as Raven took her normal set at the table and opened her book and started to read.

I looked around the kitchen to see Beastboy standing by the oven as he tried to clean up the mess from what he was cooking, as I walked into the room Cyborg seen me and came running over to me asked what I wanted to eat.

"Hay man what you want to eat?" he asked with a whack to my back as I fell to the floor only to get up in more pain then I went down with, Cyborg helped my to my felt "sorry man I did not mean to hit you so hard" I apologized to me, I dust myself off and replied

"it's okay I still think I can walk" I told him

"so what you want?' he asked me again

"I don't care as long as it's not what cooking right now" I replied.

Cyborg turned around and yelled at Beastboy "see B-man he don't want you burnt tofu" Cyborg yelled at Beastboy, the green elf turned around and glared at Cyborg

"well if he dose not want to eat my tofu then he can go hungry" Beastboy replied, I shook my head as I walked over to Robin thinking that it would be best to stay away from Raven for the time being.

"I don't care if I eat or not" I told Beastboy as I sat down beside Robin and Starfire, Robin looked at me

"you don't care that' a first" Robin told me as Beastboy added on to what Robin told me

"he don't care then I must me like Raven" Beastboy added as he turned around to see that his tofu was on fire.

There was a long silence as Raven looked up from her book "he's not like me at all" she told Beastboy before going back to her book, Beastboy put out his flaming tofu before telling Raven what he meant

"gees Rae I only meant that he's like you in the way that he dose not care if he eats or not" Beastboy replied as he throw the brunt tofu in the garbage.

I let out a long sigh as I got up and started for the hallway I did not feel like eating or talking to anyone this morning as I left Robin stopped me to asked what was wrong "hay Leon what's wrong?" he asked, I looked over my shoulder at Robin

"nothing, nothing I just don't feel like eating this morning" I replied as I left the room and walked off down the hallway.

After I left there was along silence before Robin spoke "we are not making him feel like he's part of the team" Robin told the others and Cyborg help Beastboy clean up the mess

"don't look at me Robin I just asked what he wanted to eat" Cyborg replied

"I know Cyborg but from now on let's try to understand him a little better" Robin said with a glance at Raven who looked up with a groan.

As I walked down the hallway I looked up from my thoughts now with many things on my mind that I did not want to talk about, I finally reached my room as I went down the stairs I felt a cold wind pass through me but when I looked up there was nothing there.

I soon dismissed the thought of something passing through me, I reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to a long thin chest I slid open the top of the chest and took out my brother's long sword that he had given to me just before he died in my hands from the poison of a sabrith dark dagger piercing his heart.

I remember that day well because it was my last day on my home planet, I was unable to do anything as Arcanrih a blood thirsty demon stuck his poison dagger into my brother's heart as I watched as the poison drained into my brother's heart killing him slowly.

As my brother fell to the ground the demon vanished with a dark laughed, I ran over to my brother knowing that I could not save him, he looked into my eyes as he handed me his prized long sword telling me to use it with pride just as he did for so many years.

I told my brother that I would avenge his death and I would use his long sword with pride and honor just like he did.

I had not removed the long sword of my brother from it's chest until now today I choose to use my brother's long sword today I would practice using that long blade.

I turned around and walked back up the stairs when I come out of my room I did not see Beastboy standing behind me as I walked off down the hallway to the tower's doors.

He must of thought I was going to kill myself because his eyes were wider then a cat's eye at dark with a light shone on them, but before he could stop me from going I was already down the stairs and on my way out the tower's door and down to the beach near the tower.

Once I had gotten to the beach I held my brother's long blade out in front of my looking at it a glint of anger in my eyes that my brother's life was token by a demon who's taste for blood lead many to their graves my brother being one of them.

I looked up at the blinding sun as I swung the long blade through the air as it cut through the air it made a faint whistling sound, I was to rapped up in using my brother's long blade that I did not notice that the air around me went from hot to freezing cold in a second and when I did notice it was to late, I turned around to see the ever same demon who had killed my brother standing there glaring at me a thirsty look in his eyes.

My eyes widened as I gripped the hilt of my brother's long blade tightly but before I could swing it at the demon he struck me with his sharp claws on his hands leaving a deep gash in my chest.

Blood ran down my chest from the gash as I looked up to see the demon licking my blood off of it's claws before it spoke to me "your blood is good it was to bad that I could not taste your brother's blood" he told me as he lift his clawed hand to finish me off.

But just as he was about to finish my off I heard Beastboy yell "hay you leave my friend alone" I heard Beastboy yell at the demon as he turned around to see who had yelled at him this was my chance to attack the demon, I swung my brother's long sword at the demon's back as the cold steel blade cut into the demon's back it let out a loud hissing sound before it vanished before my eyes.

I stuck the blood long blade into the ground and used it to get myself from falling fall over when Beastboy came running out to me his eyes wide to see just how badly hurt I really was.

"Oh man Leon what was that thing that did this do you?" he asked me

"tha...that was a demon from my planet that was the taste for blood" I told him

"a demon oh man we have to get you back inside the tower so Raven can heal your wounds" Beastboy told me as he put his arm around my should as we started back to the tower.

With every step I took I felt more blood leaving my body and when I finally reached the tower and started up the stairs it wasn't until at lest half way up the stairs that I told Beastboy to leave me here to get help, I think he was about to cry because he told me a muffled voce that he would get the other and be right back.

I closed my eyes as Beastboy ran off down the hallway to get help.

Robin and the other's looked up to the sound of Beastboy coming running down the hallway to the living room, Robin looked as Cyborg who had no idea what was going on "don't look at me I did not what's going on" he told Robin as Beastboy came running into the room tries in his eyes.

"Raven, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire it's Leon he was attack by some kind of demon from his home planet on the beach near the tower and he's already lost a lot of blood he need healing right now" Beastboy yelled, Raven jumped up at what Beastboy said and hearing the word demon did not help either.

"Beastboy where is he now?" Raven asked

"he's at the stair going up he told me to leave him there to get you guy" he replied as they rushed out of the room to help save me from death.

I tried to keep myself from falling asleep by thinking of my little sister back home but pain and death seemed to be more overwhelming then the thoughts of seen her again, my eyes started to close when I heard the sound of the other running down the hallway that and Cyborg calling to me "Leon man hold on we are almost there" I heard me call to me as I looked down at my chest.

There stuck in my chest in the wound the demon had made was one of it's long bloody claws, I knew if I pulled it out that I would bleed to death but I also knew that it was causing me more pain for every time I move it moved causing more pain then every before.

I placed my hand on the claw and with a deep breath I pulled it from my chest. My eyes widened as I let out a loud and long yell of pain, they must of heard me yell because I heard their running hasten and before I know it I felt Raven's hands on my shoulder as her cloak fell around me.

I heard Starfire gasp and Robin say "Oh GOD" as did I hear Beastboy's whimpers I heard Cyborg curse the demon that did this to me to death, Raven said nothing and I know that she would not say anything because she had to hid her emotions from me and everyone else.

Even if she did not say anything to me I did hear her thoughts and I never thought that she actually cared that much about me.

I felt Raven take the claw from my hand as she asked Beastboy if this is a claw from the demon and he replied "yes that's a claw from the demon that did this to Leon" he replied, I looked over at Robin as he told me to stay with them but it would seem I could not even do that I felt my body go weak and cold all over before darkness engulfed me.

The last thing I heard was Raven say was "he's slipping from us we have to get him to the medical room right now so I can started to work on his wounds" and that was it before I past out form the overwhelming pain that surged through my body.

To my reviewers: 

iMAKEshirts: "Hello iMAKEshirts I thank you for you kind advise I will try to smoothen some of them glitches out for you"

Shadowolf XIII: "Okay that's all for Chapter2, now that I got that said and done with keep one reviewing and letting me know what you think or I'll never know what you all think about my story oh and yes keep reading or you'll never know if Leon lives or if death has token yet an other life".


	3. Chapter3: Raceing to save a Friend

Shadowolf XIII: "First of all I would like to thank the people who read and reviewed my chapter and secondly even though I hate the ones who make me say this, I don't own the Teen Titans there I said it are you happy. Okay before I go insane and blow up so poor person I just have to say please review are I will never know what you all think".

Chapter3: Racing to save a Friend:

Even though I was not wake when Raven was healing my wounds I had a good idea to what was going on around me, Raven looked at my wound she felt like crying but knew better then to showing her emotions, she looked over at Robin who got up and moved over to her.

"Robin I need you and the other to help me when I asked for a certain herb I need you guys to get it as soon as you can" she to Robin as the others got up with a nodded ready to do as Raven told them to do.

Raven picked up a wet cloth and started to work at cleaning my wounds, I was not put under by any drugs I had only pasts out from pain so I could wake up if was not so weak from the lack of blood in my body.

Raven moved the wet cloth over the wounds on my chest and every time she moved the cloth I felt it and Raven know that I did for even time she moved the wet cloth I winced with pain.

It took some time but Raven was able to clean the area around my wound then she looked over at her friends "Robin and Starfire go to my room and look for a golden reddish herb called dragon's vain" she told Robin and Starfire who nodded as she rushed off to Raven room as fast as they could run.

Raven picked up the blow of blood water and handed it to Cyborg "Cyborg I need fresh clean warm water" she told him as he rushed off to the nearest bathroom to get the fresh warm water for Raven, then she looked at Beastboy who jumped when she looked at him "and you Beastboy I think you can handle this" she said throwing him the bloody cloth "this cloth is too bloody for me to use go to the kitchen and get me a clean new cloth can you handle that" she told him.

Beastboy nodded as he took the bloody cloth from Raven and ran off to get a new clean cloth for her then Raven turned to me placing a hand on my forehead as she spoke to me "and as for you Leon I need you to hold on to life a little while long until they come back with all I need to help to heal you for my power can heal you but not good enough to keep you breathing" she told me.

As she waited for her friends to get back with what she asked them to get for her, Raven studied the bloody demons claw that I pulled from my chest, she had not seen anything like it before so it made it harder for her to heal me if she did not know what kind of demon attack me.

As she was looking at the demon's claw Beastboy and Cyborg came into the room with the fresh warm water and clean cloths, Raven turned around to see Beastboy and Cyborg as they walked up to her, "I got you that fresh warm water" Cyborg said as he put down the blow of warm water.

Beastboy handed Raven two clean cloths "I was in such a hurry that I grabbed to new cloth" he told Raven, Raven took the cloth and put them down beside the blow of water before turning back to Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Now if Robin and Starfire would get her with the herb I asked for" Raven said.

Robin picked up a container and open it's lid to find that the herb he was looking for was not in there.

After find that it was not what he was looking for he put the lid back on the jar and put it back in it's place before picking out another container this one a blackish color, Robin pulled open the lid to yet again be let down the dragon's vain herb was not in this container either, Robin put the lid back on the container and put it back down as he looked over at Starfire who was looked there some jars for the dragon's vain herb.

"You think Raven could have at lest told us what the herb was in" Robin told Starfire but she only closed her eyes before she told Robin what she thought.

"Robin we must not give up when are friend's life is at stake" she replied as she opened the lid of one jar, Starfire's eyes even wide as she turned to Robin "Robin I belife I found the dragon's vain plant the Raven wished for" she told him as he ran over to where she stood.

Robin looked into the jars as he smiled at Starfire "your right Star that's the herb Raven wants" she told Starfire who put the lid back on the jar as Robin picked it up and ran out of Raven's room with Starfire following behind him.

Beastboy moved back and forth waiting for Robin and Starfire to come into the room, as Beastboy moved from around Cyborg looked up from looking at the floor to see what Beastboy was doing and it was annoying him.

"Hay man can to stop that it's giving my a headache?" Cyborg asked Beastboy, Beastboy stopped moving around to look at Cyborg

"I can't help it dude" Beastboy replied

"I know how you feel man but please stop moving around" Cyborg told Beastboy, Raven who was trying to use her powers of heal to stop Leon pain but with both Cyborg and Beastboy fighting she could not focus her power use her heal ability.

"Would you two stop fighting, I can force my powers with you two fighting" Raven told them both, Cyborg and Beastboy stop arguing and turned to look at Raven

"no problem Rae we'll shut up right Beastboy" Cyborg said

"ha Rae you say shut up and we'll shut up" Beastboy replied before the both of them went quiet.

Raven turned back around and started to work on stopping Leon's pain, she had no idea that Cyborg and Beastboy could be this way it must have been Leon's life being in danger that made them act this way.

As Raven was working on Leon's wounds Robin and Starfire came rushing into the medical room holding the jar of dragon's vain herb "Raven we got the herb you asked for" Robin said as they handed the jar to Raven.

Raven took off the top of the jar and looked into it to see that they got the right herb as she walked over to the blow of water and started to break the dragon's vain herb into small pieces to put into the warm water.

Once Raven had crushed up all the dragon vain herb into the water she took one of the clean cloths and put it into the water then took it out and carefully rang it out before carefully placed the wet cloth over Leon's wounds.

She did this over and over again until the wound had absorbed enough of the herbal healing water, then she turned to her friends "I can handle it from here the rest of you should get some sleep for working to hard" she told them

"gees Rae are you sure you don't need us anymore?" Cyborg asked her

"I'm sure now get some rest we don't know what for sure attack Leon" she replied.

Robin left the room first followed by Starfire then Beastboy and finally Cyborg, once they were all out of the room Raven turned to Leon "you know Leon you would not be in this condition if it were not for me saying what I said you would have stayed in the kitchen with us and this would have never happened to you" Raven told Leon.

A hour latter

I started to come back around my body was stiff and sore, I opened my eyes to find myself in the medical room I could not really see well since there was a bright light shining in my eyes.

I looked down at my chest to see that Raven had started to heal it when I knew it would take more then a day to heal this wound, I went to get out when I felt a hand on my should her before I heard her voce.

"You should not move you have just woke up" Raven told me, I looked over my shoulder to see here standing there with the normal Raven look of seriousness on her face

"I know I just woke up" I replied

"then you should know not to move" she said bluntly

"I'm not going to stay into this freezing cold room all day" I replied.

"You can leave the room once I put the bandages around your chest and wounds but your not moving on your own because of the lack of blood you have" she told me as she pick up the bandages and started to put them around my chest and wounds.

"You know I'm not a baby Raven" I told her just as bluntly as she told him not to move

"I know your not a infant but I still thing you are incapable of moving on your own" she replied

"so you are comparing me to a I year old infant now are you?" I asked her

"are you always this disagreeable?" Raven replied

"no I'm not always displeasing only when someone compares me to a infant" I told her

"I'm not comparing you to anything I'm only saying that I did want you to get hurt more then you are already" she replied

"look I thank you for healing me Raven but I think I can walk on my own" I told her, Raven rolled her eyes with a sigh as I tried to get up to leave the room but Raven put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"I said your not going anywhere with out help" Raven told me her yes glowing white, I stop fighting and looked up into Raven's eyes she really did not want me to move on my own.

As I sat there waiting for Raven to finish putting the bandages around my wounds I thought about my brother and how father always like him more then me and when my brother was killed how my father said that I had killed me just because I was treated better then I was.

That was why I was kick from the planet they told me if I was to come back they would shoot me at first sight, Raven had finished bandaging me up and to make sure that the bandages were tight enough she gave the bandage a go pull.

My eyes widened as u let out a loud yell of pain, Raven looked up from tighten the bandages to see why I had yelled "what's your problem?" she asked me, I looked up at her a little angry as to why she had pulled so tight on my bandages.

"What's wrong with me, you pulling overly hard on the bandages do you treat all your peasants this way?" I asked her, Raven shook her head

"no only you" she replied clipping the bandages into place as she got up and moved over to the door picking up one of my shirt and throwing it at me "here if your so cold put this on" she told me.

Once I had put my shirt on I got up only to have Raven yell at me for doing so "I told you not to move" she said, I shook my head as I got up and walked over to the door

"if you don't want to get up on my own then get over here" I told Raven as she glared at me "fine I won't move" I replied sitting back down as Raven walked up to me taking my arm and put it over her should as if to help me up even if I did not need help to get up.

As we walked out into the hallway I felt sick probably from all the blood I had just last from the wound I suffered through, as we made our way into the living room I heard Beastboy yell to the other "here comes Leon and I think he's okay" Beastboy yelled.

As we came into the living room I laughed "of course I'm okay" I told Beastboy as Raven stopped moving

"he's okay but he'll need help moving around after what he went through" Raven replied to what I had just said.

"With all due respect Raven I think I can move on my own like" I told her as I went to move away from her and as I did so I felt a sharp pinch on the back on my neck, I stop instantly for I was told when Raven is serious she will pinch and it will hurt and belife me it did.

"Ouch...oooouch okay, okay I'll be good" I replied in pain as Raven released her pinch on me, Cyborg walked up to Raven

"yoh Rae don't you think he's been through enough already?" he asked her, Raven gave Cyborg her normal dark glare before Beastboy walked up to me and handed me my brother's long sword.

"Um Leon I belife this is yours" he told me as he handed me the long blade covered in demon's blood, I looking into Beastboy's eyes he had seen me come up the stair holding the long blade and if it were not for him following me I would have lost my life to death soon then I thought.

It was not only Beastboy who saved my life but Raven as well she made it so I could breath again with out pain or with out as much pain as she could heal, I closed my eyes and looked to the side before telling them the truth about my long sword.

"This dose not belong with me" I told then all "it belongs to my brother before he was killed", there was along silence before I went on "look I know you all want to know what happened to him and you want to know more about me but right now I don't think I can talk about it right now I'm just to tired" I said as I walked off down the hallway with a limp to my step.

Raven did not try to stop me all she did was stand there watching him walk off into the darkness of the hallway, she felt a new feeling for Leon that she never knew existed in her, I reached the steps to my room and before I went farther down into the darkness I let out a sigh as I descended down into my room.

Once I was in my room I walked over to my bed and put my brother's blood covered long blade up against the wall before I pulled back the covers on my bed and laid down, it did not take long before I fell asleep but the past and my brother's death plagued me as I slept.

To my reviewers:  
Starfiretheinvincible: "I know i have to work on the spelling and other things but thanks anyways".

Shadowolf XIII: _takes a deep breath _"Okay now that I have sorted out my anger towards the once who make me say that stupid disclaimer I can only day I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter and that I hope you keep reading this story for you never know what may happen in the next chapter".


End file.
